Reversal
by Crimson Riddler
Summary: KOTOR 1 oneshot. When the crew of the Ebon Hawk begin to develop the opposite of their normal character traits, should M!Revan attempt to find the cause, or simply enjoy the break?


_Author Note: I reeealy hope this works. Sorry if it doesn't. I did get rid of Juhani in a very rubbish way, as I couldn't think how to do this with her._

_This story was inspired by_ Character Flaws _by Jaina Solo, (could be on KFM but not ) so thanks!_

--

"Huh?"

Coryn Star was roughly dragged from sleep by a furry and strong grip.

"I'm up already! Frack, I never get a wink of sleep with you lot. Alright, what is it now?"

**Coryn, something very strange is happening to the crew, Zaalbar growled.**

"And?"

**No, I mean really strange.**

Coryn fixed Zaalbar with a bored expression, clearly not impressed.

**This is serious! Everyone seems to have had their characterisation completely reversed!**

"The rancor eats the what-now?"

**Everybody's acting weird!**

"Alright fine, what's happening?"

**Me and Juhani seem to be the only ones not affected, but Juhani's been meditating for about five hours now.**

"Huh, makes sense, not like you had any character to be out of anyway," muttered Coryn.

**What? I heard that! I'm not saying anything because I have a disturbed and troubled past! Just you wait till you meet my father and brother!**

"A parent _and_ a sibling this time. What joy," Coryn remarked dryly. "Why don't you go to the cockpit and fly this thing if everyone is going loopy."

Coryn walked into the cargo hold, only to stop suddenly, his gaze held by a sight he thought was completely impossible. Two sides of a terrible conflict had made peace. Canderous and HK danced round and round in a circle with ten gizkas, their blaster rifles lying forgotten on the swoop bike, flower chains draped around their necks.

"Yo dude! Peace out! Feel the love, man!" came out of Canderous' mouth, and strangely, Coryn thought it sounded like his voice, also.

"Impassioned statement: Master, do not let the Corporations bring you down! The Corporations want to control you, don't let them!"

Coryn slowly backed out of the room, a look of disbelief on his face. "Um, thanks for the warning HK, I'll be sure to avoid that.

"Satisfied response: Excellent, master. Now, feel the love, small amphibian meatbags!"

Backing out quickly turned to running, until he slammed into a hard, very _orange_ chest.

"Hey, whoa there buddy, calm down," Carth chuckled.

"No, no Carth, there honestly wasn't a hidden grenade on the top of my head which is now anchored to you, and I swear there was no...wait a minute...what did you say?"

"I told you to steady on there," Carth repeated, bemused.

"What, no allegations that that was an assassination attempt? No linking me bashing into you to me being a traitor?"

"Um, no...although I do feel this sudden urge to confide in you about Morgana and how she..."

"What what whaat? Did I just hear the word "confide"?"

"Yes, and I really feel the need to..."

"No Carth, I will do the honourable thing and not take advantage of you when you are in this state. Your virtue is safe with me."

Coryn strode briskly onwards to the central common area, where he found Mission bustling about, trying to gather them all together.

"Listen everyone!" she said, "This strange behaviour is most likely caused by something in the food, or the hyperdrive fluctuating. So Canderous and HK, check the supplies for traces of stims or other substances, and Carth check the hyperdrive, see if there have been any unknown radiation fluctuations. The rest stay here."

"Um, Mission," Coryn said, dumbstruck, "What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm taking control of the situation," she said calmly, "Unless you want to, that's fine too."

"No, no, that's fine," Coryn replied, eyelids blinking rapidly. He sunk down into a chair next to Jolee.

And waited.

"Um, Jolee?"

"Hmm?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well come on! Surely you have some story about how this reminds you of your Aunt Ruth's 48th birthday?"

"Nope."

Coryn sighed. "Let me guess, stories do nothing real, it's better to do some good in the world than retell the past?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, ok." Just as he had expected.

He was just about to get away from this freakshow which even topped the one his crew usually was, he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around, and suddenly he felt lips on his.

Wolf whistles abounded, as Coryn managed to pull away from Bastila long enough to draw breath.

"Bastila? Do you know about the Jedi Code and the Dark Side?"

"What's that dearest?"

"Oh, nothing," Coryn said, chuckling. "Nothing at all."

"Shall we go somewhere a little more private?" she asked suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You had to ask?" he said, winking at her. They moved towards the corridor when Coryn heard Carth behind him.

"Hey! What about all that "Doing the right thing" and "Not taking advantage" stuff?"

"Carth," Coryn replied, slowly and patiently, "Man." He pointed to himself. Carth was silent for a few seconds.

"Point taken. Have fun," he said, winking as he moved away.

Coryn allowed himself to be dragged back to his room by Bastila, and before falling onto the bed, made the decision that 'blips on the radar' were most enjoyable, and should be done much more often.

As should the way his lips felt at that moment...


End file.
